Conventional spectacle eyewear has been produced by the process of first manufacturing frames or frame components followed by cutting and edging lenses to fit the frame, or to be mounted together by a bridge and including end-pieces to which temples or earpieces are attached. The spectacle lenses can be produced in an uncut form by way of casting or molding a semi-finished blank with one surface complete and surfacing the opposing surface to create a finished prescription, or by casting or molding a lens wherein both surfaces are finished.
Computer Vision Syndrome (CVS) is a complex of eye and vision problems following the use of electronic displays including remote terminals, laptop computers, pads, electronic books, game consoles and mobile phones. There are a number of causative factors suggested including dry eyes, oculomotor stress and fatigue, eyelid muscle stress and fatigue, and ciliary muscle over action.
All non-display light directed toward the eye and reflecting on the display has the potential of damaging the contrast ratio and quality of the display image. This visual noise, glare and interfering light has the potential of causing the viewer to experience discomfort and strain while also becoming a stimulus for narrowing the lid aperture and increasing the tonicity of the muscles of the eyelids.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,976,157 and 8,342,681 to Croft et al. disclose and claim stock computer eyewear comprising: first and second lens portions for viewing a screen; and a frame portion to support the first and second lens portions, wherein the first and second lens portions are configured to selectively attenuate the transmission of a spectral peak in the emission of fluorescent lighting through the first and second lens portions. These patents further disclose computer eyewear comprising: first and second powered lens portions with substantially equal optical power to provide non-prescription correction for viewing a computer screen; and a frame portion disposed about said first and second lens portions to provide support, wherein said first and second lens portions include an optical filter whose transmission curve in the visible spectrum has a feature that coincides with at least one spectral peak in the emission of fluorescent lighting, the feature being located at about 440 nm and having a width of about 25 nm, wherein the effect of said feature is to selectively attenuate the transmission of said at least one spectral peak through said optical filter.
The Croft patents are directed toward providing a tint or filter that blocks a portion of the visible blue light found in fluorescent lighting. Disadvantageously, this wavelength approximates one of the wavelengths required to produce the full spectrum of colors in a computer display. The Croft patents are limited to ready-made or stock eyewear having the claimed filter with the use of a low plus power, what appears to be a horizontal prismatic addition, and a frame which has a relationship with the average facial bone structure to provide a proximity to the face which is intended to create a higher humidity behind the eyewear than in the ambient environment of the user.